Forum:Bullet point article formatting
I want to swap the formatting for articles that are organized from top to bottom by bullet points (such as the Ask Pony blogs and List of authors pages) with something else. Ideally I was thinking to have the "Ask Pony blogs" page split into multiple charts, based off the same outline we currently have, with Headers for labeling each one. This way Section links can function better. I have not given the "List of authors" page much thought as of yet. -- Abcron (talk) 10:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : Like so? --Tulipclaymore (talk) 14:42, August 5, 2012 (UTC) : I made headers for all the different things on the Ask Pony blogs just so we could see how it looks; if you want to change up the TOC or anything, feel free. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 18:04, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::For very long pages with many subsections, I prefer disabling the table of contents and replacing it with a horizontal table. That's unproblematic for a page like List of authors (one can just go with the alphabet and leave it at that), but would require constant adjustment for the Ask blog list whenever there's a new section. --Tulipclaymore (talk) 18:08, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::I kept thinking it would be great with a TOC off to the right, kind of like an infobox. Then, I remembered about Friendship is Witchcraft, and sure enough, that's precisely what I was looking for. It may not be optimal, but it saves any and all hassle of having to manually update something like a horizontal TOC (which would be good for List of authors, as you said). -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 18:13, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::I like Jonny's idea. Also it makes the page look pretty. But i'm not sure what this has to do with the bullet points. Do you guys plan to keep them as is? -- Abcron (talk) 20:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::(Sorry for the late reply.) No, I mean like this. But I want to alphabetize it, and rewrite the summaries as well. Similar to the External links page -- Abcron (talk) 20:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::And it seems like Manz has done half of it already. -- Abcron (talk) 20:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, I see what you mean. Yeah, that should be fine for the Ask Pony blogs, but for the others, I think either the bullet point system should stay in place, or they should undergo some further evaluation to determine which system would be better. It would be good to add headers to List of authors and List of musicians like there are for List of artists, according to the alphabet. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 23:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Cool, in that case I will change the Ask Pony blog page right now. Also, using the list of artists format for the list of authors page sounds good to me. -- Abcron (talk) 06:30, August 6, 2012 (UTC)